


How to get stuck with a fox and not get crazy

by BFCentral



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brooms are involved, Comedy, M/M, Once again ryoriku proves to share a one single braincell, Ryo has a very colorful imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral
Summary: Two idiots get stuck in a closet and it's not what you think, honey. What else?
Relationships: Tsukumo Ryo/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	How to get stuck with a fox and not get crazy

Was it a strike of luck? Ryo had no idea but as soon as he saw Riku alone, in a remote corridor, he knew it was his chance. His chance to finally talk more and get Riku’s rabbichat! And maybe a phone number! And his hand in marriage-

Delete the last one. For that Ryo still had time. Riku has to be 21 to get married after all! No need to rush. He happily skipped towards the boy, enjoying the way his red eyes widened once he noticed Ryo. If only it was this easy! Directed by some unknown force (probably the power of brocon) Kujo Tenn could be heard in a distance, making Ryo’s skipping way less happy. Oh no. If he didn’t hurry, his perfect opportunity to bond with Riku could escape from right before his nose! Unexpectedly though, it wasn’t him who made the first step. Before he knew what was going on, Riku was tugging him along by hand as if running away from his twin brother. Kujo’s steps were unrelenting, his characteristic voice calling out for Riku, yet the younger twin kept on escaping from him. In the end, Riku opened some random closet’s door and they hid inside, waiting for Tenn to pass by. Only when he was no longer nearby did Riku exhale in relief. Then he looked at the person he dragged along and Ryo could witness the blood disappearing from his face.

‘I’m- I’m so sorry, President Tsukumo, I just… It’s…’

‘A small family fight?’

He certainly didn’t expect to be dragged along but would he complain? Absolutely not! It just meant Riku wanted to keep him by his side, right? Ah, he truly loves this boy.

‘...Tenn-nii was mean to me and I didn’t want to talk with him. But I surprised myself dragging you away too…’

Truthfully, the danger in shape of small Kujo’s body had already passed, meaning they had no reason to stay in the closet. However it was too rare opportunity to let it go so easily! After all, Riku wanted to spend more time together, right? That’s why he wanted Ryo to accompany him, right? An idea already formed in his head and Ryo carefully tugged the knob of the door.

‘Oh no! Riku… I have bad news. It seems we might be stuck.’

The perfect O Riku’s mouth made was so cute Ryo wanted to poke his cheek. To make sure that the boy believed him, he “tried” to pull the door again, showing that it truly “wouldn’t budge”.

“Eh? That’s… That’s bad! My phone is dead, I forgot my charger! Do you have your phone, President Tsukumo?’

Ryo put on a dramatically sad expression.

‘I don’t… I must’ve left it in my car…’

Ah, how cute were Riku’s worried eyes! Thankfully he believed Ryo’s little demonstration and didn’t try the door himself, he loved that naive heart. Saying that he didn’t have his phone kind of ruined his entire plan of getting Riku’s contact info but it’s fine! He could spend some time with him instead! Talk about some stuff, laugh and have fun, all that! The closet wasn’t big, but still spacious enough that they could sit separately without touching each other. At first Riku paced the little space they had, but soon he opted to sit down on the ground and hug his knees. What an adorable sight. Ryo had been sitting for a while now, his back leaning against the door in case someone tried to open it from outside. He doubted anyone would come though, it was truly “the middle of nowhere” of this studio. Even he had no idea how to make it back to the entrance. Once Riku sat down, Ryo decided it’s time to start chatting.

‘So, we are stuck! Hopefully someone will find us sooner or later.’

‘Yes… I feel bad, because I didn’t want to talk to Tenn-nii, you got stuck here with me…’

‘It can’t be helped now, so no need to blame yourself so much~ However, if you want to make it up to me, we can discuss it during a dinner! Of course when we get out.’

Ryo literally felt like the smartest person alive.

‘D-Dinner? Well, I can’t say no in that case but I would need to ask the others if I can-’

‘Ah, Riku! They don’t need to know~’ He knew what i7’s answer would be, Riku better not even mention to them that Ryo made such a proposition.

‘Uh… S-Sure then…?’

Ryo’s grin was so big his cheeks hurt. Ah, not only he got to spend time with Riku, he also promised him a dinner together! What a lucky day! He could almost believe in his own kindness!

‘Hmm, I’m wondering though. What fight would be bad to the point of running away from your twin?’

Riku went quiet at the mention of Tenn. It wasn’t a mystery that they fought, even quite a lot as his little birds chirped, but they also relatively quickly made up. One second it’s stormy clouds, the other it’s Riku happily running with “Tenn-nii” on his tongue. It frankly irritated Ryo, someone like Kujo didn’t deserve this much attention from Riku. How dare he ignore this angel’s affection! How dare he treat him so cold! Unforgivable!

‘Tenn-nii is just mean. I don’t wanna talk about it’ Riku put his cheek on his knees.

So curled up and small Riku looked fragile, as if a breeze would be enough to shatter him. For a split second Ryo felt bad about “locking” them in there, fortunately it quickly passed. Ryo hummed a random tune and shook his head.

‘I think Riku is way better than him anyway, so you shouldn’t worry about him! He just says hurtful things on purpose, that’s all~’

Riku sighed and put his head on his knees. He didn’t seem much convinced. Ryo stretched his fingers, itching to gently embrace the boy and whisper sweet nothings to him. Instead, a small chill run down his spine. Sitting in one place without moving was sapping him of warmth. He thanked the gods above that he visited the toilet before, or it would be terrible to have to keep it in. 

Ryo decided it’s a perfect time to make his move. He sat down next to the Riku and smiled his usual way.

‘Since we are going to be stuck here for god knows how long, wanna play a game or something?’

Riku looked at him surprised, soon rising one of his eyebrows.

‘You… Don’t look so concerned about the fact that we got stuck here, President Tsukumo’

‘Oh no! Riku, you don’t even know how CONCERNED I am! I proposed the game because we could think of something else than the fact that we may not leave this room until someone else comes! Think about it. You can ask me anything you want!’

Oh. After Ryo said that, he saw how Riku’s eyes literally gained a new spark. He may actually regret that command later.

‘....Anything?’

‘....Anything! But the same thing applies to you, got that?’ Ryo clasped his hands ‘So we play… Truth or dare!’

‘Oh, I know this! But…’ Riku hugged his knees more to his chest ‘I will agree under one condition.’

‘What is that, then?’

  
‘No weird things… and I won’t undress! No matter what!’

There goes Ryo’s plan to get rid of Riku’s pants in speed of light- No way, he is a gentleman wannabe! There was a weird clicking sound but in his excitement it completely escaped Ryo’s attention.

‘I would NEVER ask you to that! Now, let’s gamble who will be the first to decide.’

‘Paper, rock, scissors?’

‘I thought we could go with a coin, but that’s fine too~’

3 rounds into paper rock scissors Ryo finally lost. 

‘Oh no~ Riku is truly too powerful, what should-’

‘I want you to speak the truth, President Tsukumo’ Riku said with voice filled with sudden determination. Ryo’s happy demeanor disappeared as soon as it appeared. He cleared his throat and straightened his back.

‘Fine. I am here to answer’

‘Why did you do such a thing to Trigger? Everyone got hurt and it affected even us. Do you have any reason or-’

‘I did what had to be done, Riku. Remember that you have only one question.’

‘Ah- sorry. I don’t understand your answer though...’

‘No need to expand on it. What I said was the truth after all~’

Ryo saw how Riku puffed his cheeks angrily. What a cute, angry pup he was.

‘Not only Tenn-nii was mean to me but you are too! Give me a proper answer!’

‘...’

He tried to look serious but it was difficult when Riku’s face morphed into an absolutely adorable puppy eyes expression.

‘...Please?’

‘That’s better~ I will give you a better answer then, but only once’ Ryo sighed ‘You know that I have my own goals, right? One of them involves idol industry. Trigger was something that had to be thrown down the hill so I could go further. This is how show business works.’

That answer probably satisfied Riku’s hunger for truth but seeing his angry face turn into sad one almost made Ryo bite his own tongue off.

‘...You are really cruel, President Tsukumo.’

‘You put it into such words, I’m hurt~ Anyway, it’s my turn now. I ask for the truth as well.’

‘...Sure.’

‘If I said that I could use my connections to bring Trigger back to former glory, make up with Re;vale and stop with my main goal… but you would have to join me, would you do this?’

‘...’

Ryo could see Riku blinking nervously as if he was slowly processing this information. However, the answer that came out wasn’t the one he wanted to hear.

‘I… wouldn’t. I won’t leave Idolish7 or change agencies even if it could technically help Trigger or the others. I would find another way to do that and stop you.’

So Riku was going to fight him? Now, things got interesting.

‘You don’t want to use the easier route? Think about it-’

  
  
‘You have only one question, President Tsukumo, remember?’ Ryo laughed quietly as Riku ended up quoting his own words.

‘Right. But so far, I see we are both dissatisfied with our answers.’

‘That’s… true. Maybe let’s stop.’

‘What, already? It’s been less than 5 minutes! I want to play more with you, Riku-’

‘And I want to talk with you. Without playing rock paper scissors’ That statement made Ryo completely stunned.

_I want to talk with you._

‘Well, yes! I’m always open for a talk with you but-’ Ryo stood up quickly, pretending as if he was stretching his back. Actually, he felt Riku was gonna pretty much interrogate him here, so maybe it was a perfect time for tactical retreat. Pretend that ‘the door had miraculously opened and they are free to go!’, that was something Ryo expected to happen but…

The door didn’t budge at all when he pressed the doorknob.

‘....’

He tried once, twice. The door was still closed. That’s not possible, there was no key in the first place? Riku looked at him trying to open the door with big questioning marks above his head.

‘Why are you trying to open those again? We already know that they are closed.’

‘No! I mean… Ahaha- I thought maybe if I waited a bit, they could open?’

He said something stupid, but who cares! They were stuck there for real now, this fucking door refused to open! Who closed them in the first place? Didn’t they hear someone was inside?

Ryo’s fists hit the door but no response was received. He tried that few times, not noticing that a bucket on one of the shelves began to shake with each hit, until it reached the end of it… and fell straight onto Riku’s head. An alarmed shout made him immediately turn around, just to be met with a truly ridiculous sight. Riku was struggling to get the bucket off his head and it looked so funny Ryo couldn’t help a small “pffft” that escaped his mouth.

‘Why is it so dark?! Ouch…’

“Wait, Riku, don’t move-’

Too late. The boy moved away from Ryo, knocking over a bunch of items that scattered on the ground. Before he knew it, Tsukumo lost balance and tripped. The world went black for a second but something soft eased his fall to the ground.

‘Ouch…’

‘Ugh…’

He realized he had closed his eyes during the fall, so Ryo opened them… and was met with a sight of Riku’s face mere millimeters away from his own. From this close he could see how beautifully long were his eyelashes, how clean was his skin, how his eyes shone so brilliantly under the sparse light of the closet, his pupils so wide with shock! Their lips were so close, it would be the easiest thing ever to brush them against Riku’s own, to taste this heavenly fruit-

‘Ouch!’

If not for a broom that decided it was the perfect timing to fall right on his head. Ryo could see the stars dancing on the brink of his vision and his entire body flopped onto Riku… Who was laughing. Even though it hurt as hell, Ryo almost thanked for the opportunity to hear his cute laugh.

‘Ahahaha, I’m so sorry, it’s just- ahaha!’

‘Yeah… Laugh at poor little me…’

Even so, he started laughing himself. The whole situation was too funny, the closet was too small and Riku’s happiness was contagious, how could he not laugh? They stayed like this for a moment until Riku’s breathing became more harsh. Only then Ryo found the strength in his arms again and tried to lift himself from the boy. Dizziness and giddiness didn’t make him any more agile though and he failed, flopping onto Riku once again. As soon as he did, he rolled off the boy as not to squeeze him anymore. No, he had no intention of experiencing Riku’s attack himself, thank you very much! As they laid side by side, looking at each other, Riku’s eyes suddenly became teary.

‘A- Aaaa, I’m so sorry! It’s my fault that you got hit!’

‘Ah, don’t worry! After all, I made that bucket fall-’

Ryo voice died in his throat as Riku came closer to him. Their faces once again were waaay too close and if not for the fact that those gentle hands were checking his head for a bump, he would’ve thought Riku was going to kiss him. Just the thought of it made his heart beat like crazy. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Riku was satisfied with his check up and smiled brightly at Ryo.

‘It doesn’t seem too bad! I’m so glad, if you got hurt because of me I wouldn’t ever forgive myself…’

There, once again Ryo’s imagination went too far with creation of fantastic scenarios that wouldn’t happen in real life.

‘I will be fine! It’s hard to take me down, you know!’

‘I do know that actually…’

He was fine with this view though. Riku’s hair were gently tickling his face, as he was staring right into his eyes. The man would say this is incredibly romantic and intimate! If not the fact that both of them were surrounded by cleaning supplies and Am*zon boxes, filled with posters and probably some other stuff.

‘Presid- Tsukumo-san, you know… that dinner may actually be a good idea, considering everything that happened.’

‘Oh, I would be delighted! Just tell me, what type of cuisine do you want to eat?’

‘Anything will be fine! But maybe not spicy things… Sougo-san usually adds too much spice to his food and once I ate his portion by accident… I still have shivers.’

Their talk turned out to be completely ordinary. Leaving heavy topics regarding idol industry and taking on simple ones like favorite games, past time activities or foods was something they both found comfortable. They even ended up pulling old festival posters from the box and browsing them, commenting their display. Time was probably passing by fast, but they had no idea how long it was. Ryo actually had his phone with him, but upon checking it when Riku wasn’t looking, it turned out to be dead as well, not mentioning the cracked screen. Well, that wasn’t much of a price for spending a whole evening with Riku alone.

‘I remember this festival! We were performing there and afterwards we went to get Takoyaki from the nearby stand. They were so delicious, I kinda want to get some again…’

‘Huuh. It’s been a while since I ate Takoyaki from a stand. Maybe I should get them too.’

‘Definitely try those close to the venue if you and ZOOL will be around! Oh, but I forgot, you don’t travel with them, right?’

‘Not really. I’m a CEO after all, I can’t leave my office for too long.’

‘Is that so… That’s a shame. Our manager is travelling with us everywhere…’

Ryo noticed that Riku had been yawning for a while, his eyes also dropping a bit. Putting the posters back into the box, the man sat back next to Riku.

‘Tired, aren’t you?’  
  


‘Haha.. Can you tell? The program today was really fun but this day turned out to be much longer and eventful than usual…’

‘You can rest on my shoulder if you want! It’s probably very late already so I doubt someone is gonna find us right now…’

‘You wouldn’t mind that, right? But can I... ‘

‘Can you what?’

‘...Can I trust you, Tsukumo-san?’

Can he, that’s the question. Tsukumo Ryo definitely doesn’t trust anyone, not even himself! But if it was for Riku’s sake, he had to make sure he could pretend to be the person that everyone could put their trust into…!

Or he could just…

Ryo shook his head. He was getting weird thoughts again, it must’ve been the power of Riku’s eyes. He had to admit that he loved how pure and naive that boy was.

‘Of course you can. I won’t do anything weird, do you want to do a pinky promise?’

‘Eeh- No, it’s fine! Just… After what you have done to the others, I wanted to be sure…’

‘Oh, so you are afraid I may eat you while you are asleep! Don’t worry, I don’t bite, I just swallow people whole.’

‘M-Maybe I should bring that broom again!’

‘NO, NOT THE BROOM!’

The two of them ended up laughing again, Riku finally flopping against Ryo’s shoulder.

‘Fine… But you should rest a bit too, Tsukumo-san.’

The warmth radiating from his shoulder was weirdly comforting. Ryo hummed and put his head on top of Riku’s.

‘Maybe I will.’

It wasn’t the most comfortable position but he wouldn’t exchange it for anything else.

***

‘This is the last one. If they aren’t here, we are calling the police!’

Some weird voices woke Ryo up. His groggy mind barely managed to process the clicking and the sound of door opening when people grabbed him by shoulders and forcefully lifted off the ground.

‘Ugh…? What’s-’

‘Here, have your pervert, keep him away from Riku!’

His whole body hurt and now the source of warmth on his lap was gone too… Ryo slowly blinked a few times, his eyes getting accustomed to the light. A pair of arms was holding him, not too hard but strong enough to keep him immobilized.

‘Riku? Riku wake up!’

‘Mmmm…’

Finally he was awake. What he saw was… truly a sight. Idolish7’s members were holding Riku as if he was dying, while this Ousaka kid kept glaring at him with purely threatening aura. There was nothing wrong with his looks, right? He kept his hands away from Riku too… Ryo’s heart stopped beating for a second when he realized that his trousers… near the crotch… were wet… Oh gods. Oh gods, no. With absolute terror he looked down... 

‘Don’t scare me like that, goddamit!’

It was just that Riku had salivated all over his pants. Once the shock had passed he sent a sharp gaze at Torao, who immediately removed his hands and looked away, whistling. Trying to regain some dignity (if he had any in the first place), Ryo fixed his jacket and put on a smug grin.

‘Good to see you. Took you a while.’

‘Tsukumo, you bastard, why did you kidnap Riku?!’

‘I didn’t kidnap anyone! In fact, I was the kidnapped one! Here, ask your little kidnapper!’ Oh, how wonderfully untrusting were their faces. It took them a moment to collect themselves.

‘Stop lying you-’

‘Mitsuki! He is telling the truth, I…I will explain you everything, okay? Just don’t hold me like this!’

Everyone went silent. Torao whistled again, making Ryo notice he was the only ZOOL member that hadn’t made his escape yet. Ah, he needed a change of clothes and a proper nap. Preferably with a literal angel laying on his lap again. He had no patience to deal with them! Riku stood up and came closer to him.

‘I’m so sorry, Tsukumo-san, I ruined your pants and...’

‘Oh, don’t you worry. Here.’

Hidden from Idolish7’s sharp glances, Ryo slipped his business card into Riku’s pocket.

‘For the dinner. I will be waiting’ A small whisper made Riku blush slightly ‘See ya~!’

‘Y-Yes! Take care…’

As he followed Torao out of the building, he was met with the rest of ZOOL standing outside.

‘Back by unpopular demand, here I am!’ Ryo laughed looking at Haruka’s disappointed face.

‘Damn… I mean, we have been up all night because of you two… Let’s just go catch some sleep…’

‘Don’t you have school today, Isumi-san?’

‘Don’t skip school, Haruka.’

‘What are you, my parents?!’

‘Yes, yes, let’s go!’

Even though he had a bump on his head, his suit was dirty and he was exhausted, Ryo was still happy with the night they spent in the closet. What’s more, a dinner with literal angel was awaiting him soon!

I guess it was worth to breathe some dust, Ryo thought as he patiently waited for Riku’s message.

**Author's Note:**

> a present for one of our readers leleigh, who actually gave us idea for this fic. Thank you so much and we hope that you will enjoy this!


End file.
